


Riddikulus!

by lisinwonderland



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, As well as Yugyeom, BamBam is a Slytherin, Forbidden Love, JB is a Gryffindor, Jackson a Gryffindor, Junior is Ravenclaw, M/M, Mark is a Slytherin, Youngjae is a Hufflepuff, Yugyeom and Mark are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinwonderland/pseuds/lisinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Tuan, a 17 year-old Slytherin, confronts a real boggart for the first time in his life. He knows the spell, he is strong enough to make it dissappear, but the boggart turns out to be his very Gryffindor boyfriend whom he has had a fight with just a while before. Taking advantage of this situation, the boggart starts saying hurtful things to Mark, weakening him and making it impossible for him to defeat it. Until his real boyfriend appears, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stay with me.

Mark closes his eyes tightly while his right hand raises his magic wand towards the creature in front of him, a single tear rolling down the soft skin of his cheek. His breathing is ragged and his heart is racing, pumping his blood through his veins at an alarming speed. The creature approaches him with an evil smirk, and he is so much of a coward that he can't stop it.

"Look at you, all weakened in front of me. You are so worthless" The voice that he loves so much throws at him, and he knows it's fake, he knows it's not really him, but it hurts so much to have his fears voiced out loud and in the form of his boyfriend, that he can't help but shudder. The thing before him smirks even more and continues. "You are a coward, just like your whole house of snakes, and I don't even know why I'm still with you. You aren't worth the trouble I've been through with my fellow Gryffindors, with my own family. You are just a whore, a disposable body to throw away when you've had your fun with" Mark is sobbing silently by now, all his fears and worries coming to the surface for everyone to see, even if it's just him and the creature in the room.

"P-Please, s-stop..." He begs with a small voice.

"Stop? Please, you are so pathetic, Mark. I don't know how you could even believe that I would have fallen for someone like you, you are just a..."

"NO! S-STOP!" Mark falls to his knees and starts crying histerically, forgetting it was just a creature that he could fight, hugging his chest with all his might as if to keep himself together, because by the looks of it, the boy could be being ripped from the inside. "Please, s-stop this!" His voice is slightly raw from crying and his body is trembling so hard that it feels like he is going to explode in a million of pieces any time now.

In that moment, a voice, the same voice that is in front of him right now, is screaming from behind him. He knows the voice, but he can't do anything to answer to it, his body feeling all too weak for him to do something. He vaguely hears a loud spell and a ringing snap before he feels himself falling to the cold, hard ground.

He hears someone calling his name, but his body is shutting down due to the pressure of the situation. He smiles, knowing that face but not having the presence of mind to figure out whose it is.

"Mark, don't pass out on me, baby. Mark, listen to me, it's me, okay? It's me, Jackson! It's me, I'm here and I love you, damn, don't pass out on me, Mark!

But Mark was lost gone to dreamland.

* * *

마크   ♥   갓세븜   ♥   잭슨

* * *

"Will he be okay, Madame Pomfrey?"

"Of course he will, dear. He was just stressed out and his body gave up on him. He just needs some rest but he will be fine." The woman pats the back of the boy fondly and lets him alone with the other one.

The Gryffindor sits down next to his boyfriend and sighs, while looking at his face. Jackson takes one of the hands of the boy between his own and caresses it softly, almost absently.

"You idiot. How could you believe the words of that damn boggart? After all we've been through, how could you even doubt my love for you...?" Jackson whispers, almost tearing up at his own words, but being the grown up that he is (he is just a boy of 15 years, but he already thinks himself a man) he swallows his tears.

Jackson leans down and presses a soft kiss to the corner of the elder's lips, while a small and peaceful smile starts forming in Mark's face. The elder begins stirring and his eyebrows raise in his head when he feels someone next to him, but then relaxes completely, recognising the scent of the younger.

"Ka Yee~?"

"Shì wǒ, Mark ge."*

"What happened?"

"You defeated that damn boggart and passed out cold on the floor of that classroom. What were you even doing there, huh?"

Mark can't remember much about the situation, but he knows that he was not the one who beat the boggart. He lets it go for now, though, because he is a bit exhausted and isn't in the mood for another stupid fight.

"Look, I'm sorry about the words that I told you, but why did you believe what that creature said to you? I know I was a bit harsh before, but you can't possibly believe that I..."

"Jackson" The elder speaks up, and Jackson shut down, looking at the other one with his big, puppy-like eyes, always knowing to shut up when his gege is talking. Mark is a quiet person, which makes him enigmatic, and that's why only when Mark is talking, Jackson finds it in him to shut up and listen to the elder as if his life was on the line. "It's okay, we can talk about it tomorrow. I'm just so tired and I want to sleep..." He said, a yawn interrupting him and making Jackson chuckle at the cuteness that is his boyfriend.

Mark looks over at him with fond eyes and takes the younger's hand.

"Will you stay with me, Gaga?"

Jackson smiles brightly and lays down next to Mark on the small infirmary bed, getting himself under the blankets and wrapping an arm around Mark's slender frame.

"Of course I will stay with you. I don't care that you are a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor, Yi En. I'll always be by your side."

And with those words, the two boys hug each other and both of them fall into a land where even the most impossible things can come true. 

* * *

*(It's me, Mark)

 


	2. Of petty fights and unresolved issues.

15 HOURS AGO

* * *

마크 ♥ 갓세븜 ♥ 잭슨

* * *

 

Mark just wanted a normal life -as normal as being a wizard can be- but soon after he entered Hogwarts he discovered that it was not easy to have a normal life when you are the Nott's descendent. He didn't realize that it would be a disadvantage while he was growing up. He was definitely the complete opposite of what his family, and house, usually stands for. But people don't see that. People just see a green scarf, or a green robe, and they just assume. They just assume that all of them are the same.

And that's why he was in that situation. Some Gryffindor students from the Quidditch team had gone out of their way just to try to humiliate him, but he was standing tall, looking at all of them with a challenging gaze that could freeze hell if he tried hard enough.

"Just leave our captain alone. He's better off without you." Said a boy, whose name Mark did not remember, and definitely didn't want to.

"I will be with whomever I want to be, and if that person is Jackson, then so be it." Mark replied, as calmly as he possibly could. "And do I need to actually remind you that I am a prefect, with the ability of taking points?"

Some of the group looked at another place, now fully hesitating on their decision of coming here, others even trying to snuck away as silently as they could. But the boy who talked before, who apparently was the leader in the lynching group, smirked and took another step towards Mark. The brunet was readying himself to fight, but he wasn't going to start it.

"Look, Mark Tuan Nott" He said, with as much venom as one would be able to produce. "You are not welcome in our house, nor as the boyfriend of our captain. We don't care if Jackson wants to fuck a boy or a girl. Just, not a Slytherin, and definitely not a Nott"

Mark snorted and then looked at the other boy with the same amused smirk.

"I don't think y'all have any saying in who Jackson wants to fuck or not. He will do who he pleases." The older boy raised an eyebrow to the gasps of the people. Bet they didn't think he could curse like that. As if he was some goody two shoes, or something like that.

The boy in front of him screwed his face up at being talked back in front of his mates and came crushing towards Mark, taking him from the collar of his shirt and crashing him onto the wall behind. Mark groaned, his back and head colliding against the wall so hard that he swore his head was going to crack open.

"Not so brave now, are you, you filthy Slytherin?" The other boy asked, but Mark was trying to refrain himself, he tried to be the better person and focused in taking small gulps of air, trying to keep his pain at bay.

"Leave him alone, Smith!" The boy in front of him -Smith, apparently- disappeared and instead, a friendly hand came to his rescue. "Are you okay, Mark hyeong?" It was Jinyoung, one of Jackson's -and now his- best friends.

"My back..." Mark murmured, never one to complain out loud.

"We'll carry you to the infirmary, Mark hyeong. Jaebum hyeong is taking care of the situation and scattering all the students." Jinyoung wrapped his arm around Mark's waist and the other one's arm around his own shoulder.

"Nyoung, I can walk just fine." Mark complained, feeling slightly irritated at how his friend was overreacting.

"I don't care." He said, and Mark had to give up on the matter. Jinyoung was stubborn as hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello there! Well, I finally decided to do more chapters.
> 
> I'm not too sure about the title, I don't think it fits the chapter fully, so if you have another title that you think suits this, feel free to comment it! And if someone wants to make a cover for this, it is also welcomed!
> 
> Thanks so much for the love, it is truly appreciated!
> 
> -BlondeTrouble.


	3. High on anaesthetic.

13 HOURS AGO.

* * *

 

마크   ♥   갓세븜   ♥   잭슨

* * *

 

Somehow, Mark found himself in the infirmary, with JB and Jr. as his loyal bodyguards. Madam Pomfrey was complaining about how boys are so careless these days, as if he'd asked to have his skull openned by that other boy. Well, maybe he is exaggerating a bit, but it surely feels as if he has his head cracked. Madam Pomfrey gave him some beverage that smelled like shit and tasted like it too, which made him dizzy, and she started to sew up the wound with stitches.

Just when he was the most dizzy and anaesthetised, Jackson arrived, in time to see him embarras himself.

"Jacks, baby, did you miss me?" Mark never, under any circumstance, had called Jackson "baby". Maybe Gaga, Ka Yee or even Wang when he's angry, but never baby. So, to say that Jackson was shocked is an understatement.

His friends shrugged, looking at him while containing their laughter.

"He's anaesthetized, isn't him?"

"Yup."

"Yeah."

The two of them started to laugh out loud, until Madam Pomfrey told them to either shut up or leave, because Mark needed some rest. Both of them apologised with amused smirks and gave Jackson a pat on the back.

"We will come later to see how is 'Marky Pooh' doing." Jinyoung said, and JB even had the guts to wink at him.

Jackson scowled at his two friends, and then went to sit on the bed next to his boyfriend. Mark was looking at him with hooded eyelids, and a lazy smile on his face.

"Hey there, love." Jackson whispered, stroking his boyfriend's cheek.

"Why weren't you there, Gaga? You are so much better at defending me from your mates..." The older said with a little pout, making him seem younger than he really was. Deep down, Mark was hurting, because people were always judging him and his relationship with Jackson, saying that he was with Jackson because he was a good catch to try to clean his family's name, which was completely false. Mark loved Jackson unconditionally, he was his first love and he wanted him to be the last.

"I'm so, so freaking sorry, Yien..." Jackson said sadly. "I'm such a terrible boyfriend..."

"No, you aren't, baby... You are so beautiful..." Mark said with a little giggle, still clearly high from the medicine, touching the face of the other male and rubbing the tips of his fingers along Jackson's lips. "And your lips are so soft... Will you give me a kiss to make it better, Gaga?" Mark looked at Jackson, an adorable pout on his lips and his eyes wide open, making him appear really young and innocent.

Jackson smiled, not used to seeing this vulnerable side of Mark, as he was so collected, even when they were alone, nodded and leant in, pressing his lips against the older's, closing his eyes at the warm, cozy feeling that enveloped him just by kissing his boyfriend. He could spend his life kissing him and he wouldn't get tired of it, ever. Mark's tongue licked Jackson's lower lip sensually and then he started to laugh softly against the younger's lips, blame on the morphine.

Jackson broke the kiss while looking at the boy and caressed his face.

"I love you, Mark, and I will protect you no matter what. Now sleep, dim sum, you need to rest." The younger said with a soft voice, and watched as the older male curled in on himself and closed his eyes obediently.

"Good night, Gaga... I love you too."


	4. Painful talks and broken hearts.

By the time that Mark woke up, he was completely furious. How could that stupid boy hit him? How did he dare? Mark was starting to feel the rage that he didn't feel when the other boy was in his face. For fuck's sake, he even had to go to the infirmary!

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Mark growled, and sat up on the bed, only to have a hand crushing him down to the bed by his shoulder.

"Hey there. Where do you think you are going?"

"What the...? I'm going to kill that bastard!" Mark replied hotly, without even knowing who the answer of the voice was.

"You are not going anywhere, Mark."

It was then that Mark looked to the person beside him, just to find Jackson staring at him with a serious expression on his handsome face. The elder deinflated right away.

"Jackson..."

"I think we need to talk."

Mark swallowed hard and rested his head on the pillow. This was it. The end of their relationship. Jackson surely was going to break up with him, and even if he wasn't, Mark realized with a flinch that he was going to have to do it. It wasn't fair that the entirety of Jackson's house was against the younger because of him. Mark knew how much Jackson loved his house, and he was normally selfish, but he couldn't bring himself to be selfish with Jackson. Maybe that was what real love was about. Selflessness. So he was going to let him go.

"Yeah, we do."

Jackson looked at him and smiled sadly. He took his hand between his and intertwined their fingers.

"I know it wasn't your fault, and that you only tried to defend yourself. JB and Jinyoung told the professor and Smith is going to be punished. I'm even going to make sure he leaves the team."

Mark frowned slightly and shook his head no.

"What? No! You can't do that, the whole house is going to hate you for it!"

"I don't care, Mark. He can't... I can't let him do this and then don't penalize him."

Mark sighed, his eyes full of unshed tears, and he tightened his hold on Jackson's hand.

"They'll think I'm only with you because of the protection that you provide me with."

Jackson glanced at him brokenly and caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Babe, I don't care what they say. You are in the infirmary because of that bastard. That's abuse, and I'm not anywhere near to letting bullying go by without a sanction. I'm not having a bully in my Quidditch team, Mark, I hope you understand."

"Gaga, think properly. You are going to lose one of your best players because of me."

"I don't give a fuck, okay!? He's not worthy! But you are! And I will protect you, always."

Mark closed his eyes.

"Jackson-ah... You aren't going to solve this situation with that... He's going to keep tormenting us... So..." Mark swallowed, openned his eyes and stared at their intertwined hands. "I think... it would be better if we break up..."

"W-Wait, what...? And give them what they want? Mark, no! Are you out of your mind?" Jackson said desperately holding Mark's hand within his own as if the elder was going to leave him, and in a way he was. "Mark. G-Gege. Please, think about it. I know we are going through a lot of shit right now, but... but it's okay, baby! We are together, and when we are together we are strong, right?" Jackson's eyes were filling up with tears, and Mark was feeling the bile go up his throat, the guilt eating at him. He couldn't see Jackson like that, less if it was because of him.

"I'm sorry, Jackson... I really am, it's breaking my heart seeing you like this, but... I can't keep going... It's too much for me, I don't know how to handle it,,,"

"Isn't our love good enough for you to keep going?" Jackson asked in a weak whisper, looking as shattered as Mark was a feeling on the inside. Mark felt like an absolute son of a bitch.

"I'm really sorry, Jackson... but we knew that this wouldn't work anyway... a Slytherin and a Gryffindor... it just doesn't fit..."

"We knew? Did you, now? Because I sure as hell didn't! I'm ready to face all the shit they throw at us! Why aren't you? Why are you such a fucking coward!" Jackson shouted, his temper coming to the surface. He got up from the chair very agitated, his tears shinning in his eyes and making him look like a much younger version of himself. But after realising the words that left his mouth, he quickly went to apologise, his eyes openned wide. "That's not what I..."

"But it's true! I'm a Slytherin and I'm weak!" Mark yelled in return, and Jackson closed and openned his mouth, trying to say something but looking more like a fish out of water. "I'm weak, and that's right, I'm a coward! I can't face my problems like you do! I'm... I'm not a fucking Gryffindor, okay!?" Mark was slowly losing all the venom in which he started yelling his words and was whispering now, looking at Jackson while silently crying. "I'm not brave, Jackson.... I'm just a filthy, sneaky Slytherin who can't confront his own demons. I'm not even deserving of your kindness. I'm just... weak... This is what you think you've fallen in love with, but..." Mark's tears were rolling down his cheeks like waterfalls, and Jackson made a move to take his hand , but Mark was faster. He sat up, took his wand from the night table and was running out of the infirmary in the blink of an eye.

"Mark, wait!! Mark!" The younger tried to follow him, but Mark never looked back.

* * *

 마크   ♥   갓세븜   ♥   잭슨

* * *

 

Mark ran and ran as fast as his legs could take him. He knew deep down in his subconscious what he might look like, still in the infirmary pyjamas, running as though his life is on the line. But it was not his life he was protecting, it was his heart. He kept running until his breath was ragged and he couldn't see properly anymore, his vision blurry because of his tears and full of dark spots because of the lack of oxygen. He crashed into everyone and anyone, and he could swear that he even heard someone calling him ("Mark hyeong!") but he didn't stop, he never stopped, until he reached a classroom, the one in the third floor, where he knew he could hide, and confront his demons. So he locked the room behind him, took his wand firmly in his hand and openned the wardrobe.

* * *

 마크   ♥   갓세븜   ♥   잭슨

* * *

 

"No, damn, where the hell is he...? He's too fast..." Jackson muttered to himself, while walking down the corridors, trying to find his (he hoped) boyfriend to talk him out of that stupid idea of his. He felt scared because he had never seen Mark like that, and he didn't know what he was capable of doing in such state of mind. He felt a bit of relief when he saw Mark's brother and his friend at the end of the corridor he was at, and he ran to him, even though deep in his heart he was sure the younger didn't know anything about Mark.

"Yugyeom-ah!"

The younger turned around, curious as to who could be calling him and stopping his conversation with his best friend BamBam altogether.

"Jackson hyeong, long time no see!" Yugyeom smiled at him brightly, his eyes almost disappearing and creating some wrinkles to appear in his handsome, but baby-ish features.

The two of them were apparently curious, because it wasn't every day that Jackson approached them, even if they were in good terms. They weren't the same age, so it was understandable that they didn't hang out.

When Jackson finally arrived where the two youngsters were, he tried to catch his breath a bit. BamBam put his hand over his shoulder, while Yugyeom told him to take long breaths and to calm his pulse. Those two boys were gold, and Jackson couldn't be more thankful, because their advices actually worked.

"What is it, hyeong?" BamBam, impatiently, asked right away. Jackson sometimes wondered how those two got along, because they were like the opposites of the same coin. While BamBam was impatient, Yugyeom was calm, and when BamBam was bold and sneaky, Yugyeom was shy and honest. But he guessed he couldn't exactly judge.

"D-Do you... by some sort of miracle... know where Mark hyeong is?" Jackson asked the two of them.

They rewarded him with big eyes and fervent shakes of their heas at the same time, and it would've been comical if he were in a different situation.

"Ani. Why? Is there something wrong with him?" Instantly, both looked at him alarmed, and Jackson knew they were just as worried as him.

"I can't find him anywhere, he... we had a bit of a disagreement, and he ran out of the infirmary and then I couldn't find him..." Jackson was on the verge of tears. Mark was his everything, and he was out there, vulnerable and alone...

"Infirmary?" Asked Yugyeom, incredulously.

"What the hell?" BamBam managed to formulate. "What happened?"

"It's... It's a long story, Bam! I need to find him, just... if you happen to come across him, please, tell me as soon as possible!" He said quickly, running to the other end of the corridor in search of his boy.

* * *

 마크   ♥   갓세븜   ♥   잭슨

* * *

 After some more minutes of search in which he felt exhausted physical and emotionally talking. At some point, he heard a distant "Jackson!" but he wasn't in the mood to deal with his mates, so he just kept walking. He was still on the first floor, after he had gone to the dungeons to search for Mark, but he didn't find him, and he was starting to slowly give up.

"Hyeong!" He heard, but now the voice sounded familiar, so he turned around and saw his best friend next to his boyfriend, a cute and sweet Hufflepuff, Youngjae, who were running towards him.

"Jaebum hyeong? Youngjae ah?" He was confused to say the least.

"What happened with Mark hyeong?" Youngjae asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, we saw him running like Satan himself was following him. What...?" Jaebum started, but Jackson interrupted him.

"Do you know where he was headed to?" He looked at them with wide eyes, hope swirling inside of his dark orbs.

"At first we thought that he had no destiny in mind, so we followed him before coming to find you. He's on the third floor, DADA's classroom. Don't know why he would want to go there, though..." Jaebum said, and Jackson could've kissed him, but he opted for a hug instead.

"Thank you!!"

And Jackson ran to the third floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this, I thought it was obvious, but I guess not, so I'm explaining this a bit.
> 
> The first chapter is the end of this story. I mean, that this story is in a circle cronology, starting by the end and going back in time to the day before the boggart confrontation happened. Sorry for not being clearer, but I really thought it was obvious. Guess it was just in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is the end of this story. I mean, that this story is in a circle cronology, starting by the end and going back in time to the day before the boggart confrontation happened.


End file.
